


Another Time

by Miguelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:10:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelle/pseuds/Miguelle
Summary: Hermione's drunk and she's expecting to get fucked.





	Another Time

  


  


“You kept me waiting long enough.” 

  


“I apologize. Accept this firewhisky as my amends then.” 

  


“Don’t think I’ll let you go that easily. But I will take the firewhisky thank you very much.”

  


“What is it you want then?”

  


“Oh you see Tom, I’ve been at the bar for quite some time and I’ve been watching all these people have so much fun dancing. Then I felt quite strange and decided to wait for you here.”

  


“You want to dance?”

  


“Merlin, no!” ***giggles*** “Well, maybe, but a different sort of dancing. One that involves thrusting and a bit of grinding.” 

  


“Hermione . . .”

  


“I’ve noticed the way you look at me. You can tell me I’m wrong but we both know you want me.”

  


“Are you certain that this is what you want?” 

  


“Yes.”

  


**_His lips were on her cheek. He trailed kisses down to the underside of her jaw. She hummed a sound of approval and turned her face letting his lips continue their journey to the side of her throat. He snaked an arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders then stood up. Carrying her bridal style._ **

  


“Where’s your bedroom?”

  


“First door to the left.”

  


**_He carried her to her bedroom then dropped her gently onto the bed. Then he straddled her and began unbuttoning her blouse. Next he moved down her legs and quickly removed her trousers leaving her in only her flimsy black underwear. He almost groaned out loud at the sight of her body illuminated by the light from the moon. She was lightly snoring now. Just how he knew she would be. She should have known better and kept herself from drinking too much._ **

  


“Not tonight, beautiful. Another time.” 

  


“Hmmm . . . Tom?” 

  


“ Goodnight, love.”

  


“G’night”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
